


Enough is Enough

by TheFaclessOne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Stalking, Threats, Yandere, Yandere Mettaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaclessOne/pseuds/TheFaclessOne
Summary: Somehow, Mettaton has found you again. He's convinced you'll come with him but you refuse. You have to get away but where will you go? Your apartment is no longer safe.





	Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm working on the next chapter for the Escaping Mettaton series but it's been---well it's been hard. Like I have a few ways for it to go and I don't know which way I want the story to go. Hopefully, I can finish it soon. All I have to do is finish it up and then edit it. Thanks for being patient everyone.

You sighed as you entered your apartment. Today had been long and exhausting, so you were happy to be home. You threw your keys onto the counter before looking in the fridge. It looked like there wasn’t much to eat. Time to place an order to the nearest pizza place.

“Long day?”

The voice scared you. No, it terrified you. You turned around, and sure enough, the last person you wanted to see was sitting in your living room.

“Jesus Christ, how did you get in here?” You asked.

“I’m a robot, dear,” Mettaton replied. “I simply picked the lock.”

“You know that’s illegal, right?” You said, crossing your arms. “Not to mention, I have a restraining order.”

“A silly piece of paper will not keep me from you,” Mettaton stood up. “I’ve indulged you long enough. It’s time to end this charade.”

God, he hated how he talked to you. Every time he spoke to you, Mettaton acted like you belonged to him, like you were a pet or something. This demented robot still couldn’t understand that you didn’t want to be with him. Even with your restraining order, he continued to try and get to you. It seemed like jail didn’t scare Mettaton.

Reaching into your purse, you pulled out your gun. That stopped Mettaton. He didn’t look scared; instead, he looked amused.

“How cute,” He said.

“Go fuck yourself,” You cocked the gun. “I’m giving you a chance to leave.”

“Sweetness,” Mettaton sighed. “I can’t do that. I’ve given you enough time to realize you’re silly and to come back to me. Well, I can’t wait anymore. I’m not leaving without you.”

“Yes you are!”

You shot him, hoping the gun would do some damage. It never got a chance to hit him. Quick as lighting, Mettaton caught the bullet. Damn Alphys, you did too good a job! Well, that left Plan B. Without a word, you sped off towards your bedroom. Mettaton grabbed for you, but you managed to dodge him. Growling in irritation, Mettaton followed after you. Once you reached the door, you locked it. You knew you didn’t have much time, so you started putting furniture in front of the door.

“Let me in this instant!” Mettaton demanded, banging on the door. “Darling, I am sick of this treatment! I’m trying to be patient, but you’re making it difficult! If you do not open this door, I’ll tear it down!”

With the drawer in front of the door, you had a chance to search for another weapon. There had to be something here to help you. Mettaton was made of magic and science, but you knew he had a weak point. The idiot had revealed to you that his faceplate wasn’t as durable as the rest of his body. The gun probably wouldn’t work, so you had to find something else. Then, you remembered you had a nightstick under your bed.

Wood began to crack as Mettaton started busting open the door. You grabbed the stick from under your bed and then flatten yourself against the wall near the door. It took only a few more punches for Mettaton to breakthrough. He turned to you, and you swung. To your relief, part of his faceplate shattered, and he was sent reeling back. With him distracted, you opened up your window.

“You stupid, little bitch!” Mettaton shouted. “I’m trying to do you a favor! Why are you like this? Get back here!”

You began to climb down the fire escape. Thank goodness you only lived on the third floor. Once you reached the bottom, you glanced up. Mettaton hadn’t reached the window. Good, that meant you had time to hide and call the police. Running down the sidewalk, you didn’t stop until you reached a small cafe. It was full of people; there was no way Mettaton would try and grab you here. There was no way he would appear uncouth in front of people. The only thing he cared about more about you was his reputation.

Inside the cafe, you got yourself a coffee and a pastry. Then, you dialed 911. You explained to the police what had happened. After telling you to stay where you were, you hung up and sighed. Where would you sleep tonight? There was no way you could stay at your apartment. If Mettaton had found you, it seemed like you might have to move again. It seemed like no matter what, he would find you.

Part of you wanted to cry, and the other part of you wanted to scream. You were sad, but mostly, you were enraged. This was your life, and he was ruining it. Sitting in the cafe, you looked at your phone. The wallpaper featured you, Sans, and Papyrus. The three of you were smiling.

Wait a minute.

Quick as you could, you texted Papyrus.

* * *

  
“I know she’s in there, so why don’t you just have her come out?” Mettaton shouted.

“Nah,” Sans yawned. “I don’t think I will.”

Steam was rising out of Mettaton. This night had been a disaster. His face had a large crack on it, and now this stupid skeleton was keeping him from his beloved. After all the trouble he had gone through to find her, she had slipped from his fingers yet again. Instead of coming back to him, she had opted to stay with the Skeleton brothers. Of all the monsters, why them? Wasn’t he good enough?

“Sans, let’s make this easy,” Mettaton tried again. “I know my darling is in there. I could destroy your house, or you could just let me get her.”

“No can do Robodick,” Sans stretched. “Look, I know the human police can’t do much against you. But me?”

Sans snapped his fingers. Mettaton only had a second to jump back as a rain of bones came down. Mettaton glared at the other monster, his fury rising.

“I’m a bone-afida fighter,” Sans’s eye was glowing. “And a good friend. You need to leave before you have a bad time.”

Well, those rumors about Sans were true. Mettaton had hoped he could have just gotten his babydoll with no problems, but it Sans was too powerful. This was no how this night was supposed to go! His frustration was growing, but Mettaton knew when he was bet. It was late, and if they had a fight now, others would wake up. Mettaton was a star, but Sans and Papyrus were heroes. People knew who they were due to their relationship with Frisk. There was a chance people would believe the brothers over him.

“Alright,” Mettaton said. “I’ll leave but listen here, Sans. You will not keep me away from my dearest forever. I found her once, and I’ll find her again. And if I find out that you are trying to fuck her behind my back, you’re dead.”

“Blah, blah, blah,” Sans rolled his eye. “Take a hike, C-3P0.”

Rage bubbled up inside of Mettaton, but he let that insult slide. He turned on his heel and walked off. He may have lost this battle, but he would win the war.

* * *

“Papyrus?”

“Yes, friend?”

“Am I a terrible person?”

“No, you are the opposite of terrible. You are un-terrible.”

That made you chuckle. Papyrus had decided that since you needed protection, you were going to sleep in his bedroom, and he would stay up, making sure nothing happened to you. Sadly, you couldn’t really sleep. Not with everything that had happened tonight.

“I feel like things would be easier if I just let Mettaton have me. I would be unhappy, but so what? I wouldn’t have to run around, trying to avoid him.”

“Human, forgive me, but that is a terrible, awful, good for nothing idea,” Papyrus declared. “It doesn’t matter what Mettaton wants. No, what matters is what you want, and you want your freedom. You are not wrong for wanting it.”

You glanced over at Papyrus. He was sitting on the floor, next to his racecar bed. People thought he was naive, but he was the opposite. True, he could be a bit childish, but he was smart. Not to mention, you did feel protected with him here. Smiling, you reached over and gave him a small peck on his skull.

“Thanks Paps,” You said, getting comfortable. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, human.”


End file.
